warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen's Gift
Rosefeather looked down at her single kit, about two moons old the kit was snooping around the roomy nursery. She was sniffing the empty nests, being the only two cats in the small area there was plenty of room. The small kit looked up to it's mother with huge eyes, too big for it's small head. "Come, come dear Streamkit." Rosefeather purred as the small grey she-kit creeped over, it's crystal blue eyes staring up at her mother. Streamkit, having a smile stretched across her cheeks she blinked adoringly to her mother. "A story momma!" She mewed. Rosefeather's eyes met Streamkit's. "What about Streamkit?" She asked. "Hmm..." Streamkit's whiskers twitched. "Tell me about how daddy died." "Your father?" Rosefeather's voice was warm and welcoming. "Of course." She meowed. Streamkit settled herself, ears upstraight, eyes bright. "Well," Rosefeather started, her orange-pink fur ruffling. "Your father was a grey cat, like you are, but he was very, very strong. His name was Swiftfoot, he was very cunning and brave. But his death was about a moon before you were due to be born, WindClan ambushed ShadowClan...Ah, yes, your father being the deputy was surrounded by three warriors, he managed to fight off one, making it run off into the moorland where the scum belonged." She blinked into rememberance. "The other retreated to another cat to fight, knowing your father was too strong...The last cat, was the deputy of WindClan and demanded that your father was to be imprisoned at WindClan camp. But not without a fight Swiftfoot was to give up." Streamkit fidgeted. "So after a blood curtling fight your father came into the nursery, a chunk of his leg missing, his once, grey, sleek fur, patched and covered in blood. He came and laid next to me, a large scar on the back of his neck leaking horribly. I asked what had happened, and he replied that the deputy of WindClan had died underneath his claws for threatening him so horribly." She breathed. "But he was bleeding badly, the medicine cat rushed in, packing in as many herbs as she could beside Swiftfoot. But your father refused to be healed, he just smiled at me and said 'Make sure my kit never dies in the pain I had.' he slept beside me that night, but in the morning he was very weak and his bleeding had stopped, no blood left to spill. His last words were 'Goodbye Rosefeather, love you.' his smile lead to closing of the eyes as he died." Rosefeather sighed sadly. "Oh..." Streamkit murmured looking to her paws. Rosefeather swept her tail across Streamkit's back. "He lies upon StarClan's bows now." She purred. Streamkit looked up and smiled. Streampaw walked into the warriors den, her mother just awoke and looked at Streampaw's wounds. "What happened?" Rosefeather yawned, eyes adjusting, not seeing the full damage of the battle. "Did we win?" Streampaw nodded, and limped over to Rosefeather, she whispered into her mother's ear, "They smashed my leg." She murmured. Rosefeather looked dreadfully surprised. "Wha....?" She looked down to Streampaw's leg, it was covered in a cobweb cast, looking very weak and horrible from the rest of her body. "Are you okay my dear?" Her voice quivered. "I'm fine," Streampaw started but smiled. "I want to hear a story." Rosefeather hadn't heard her daughter say that since she was a kit. "Ok...I'll tell you about when me and your father met." She meowed. "It started out when I was an apprentice, your father was also an apprentice, but he was older than me from about two moons. Yes, two moons it was..." She smiled, "We bumped into eachother after I had just apprenticed to my mentor. I was too good for him, or so I thought, and turned his helpless flirts down." Rosefeather licked her ginger paw, eyes glancing upon Streampaw's face. "More? Or is that it?" She asked, eyes almost longing for a longer and more interesting story. "Well," her mother purred in defeat, "My bestfriend, Flurryfeather, she no longer reigns with us though...." Her voice trailed off, with a quick shake of her head she continued, "Flurrypaw at the time, talked me into having a small chat with him at the next gathering. Once the time came, I held a long conversation, almost as if I couldn't stop!" Rosefeather let out a small laugh, followed by her daughter, "All I could say after is...'Let's do this again, I like seeing you.' and he also enjoyed it. That's what started it all." Streampaw nuzzled her mother, slightly cringing against the weight on her leg, "The medicine cat said it will heal properly mother, don't worry." "I won't, as long as you promise it won't worry you." Rosefeather licked her daughter's forehead, and flicked her tail to her as she left. It turns out ShadowClan did not win, and they lost their leader. Everything changed after that. Streamfur looked to the warriors den, feeling awfully weak at the moment. Such intense training, everyone suffered it once the new leader came into the position. But he was a fine leader, harsh training, but kind and just wanted the best for his warriors. She padded inside, peeking at her mother, seeing the ginger she-cat sitting, awaiting her daughters return. "It's been moons since you've come to hear a story..."